


Premonitions You Could Live Without

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 308: Bloom. Set sometime during Season 1, but also after ‘The Christmas Invasion’. It’s timey-wimey.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Premonitions You Could Live Without

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 308: Bloom. Set sometime during Season 1, but also after ‘The Christmas Invasion’. It’s timey-wimey.

After having missed 12 months, he’s taking no chances with Rose on 21st century Earth; he’s not keen on another slap. He convinces Rose to stay behind in the TARDIS momentarily while he checks things out. He’s stunned she actually complies.

Harriet Jones seems to have long since passed the height of her leadership, which means they’ve arrived late. Again.

“It’s you,” Harriet breathes. “I mean, _you_ you. You’ve changed back.”

He doesn’t apologise as he retreats. He’s not that kind of man. He wonders whether he will be in the far-too-near future when Harriet apparently meets a different Doctor.


End file.
